User talk:Uchiha Ryoga
I'm not big on you ignoring two Admin's comments, I suggest you adhere to them asap--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 03:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Saizo Uchiha I'm sorry but you just OVERDO your character. It's got basically all jutsus, almost all natures, its master in EVERYTHING and it has lots of chakra. It has Magenkyo Sharingan and you put a chakra nature sign in every jutsu. You just made your character the strongest! Yoi have to have balance. OH! He canuse Izanagi: BAAM! he's immortal during the first part of the battle! He uses every technique Lee uses, he uses every Uchiha uses! That is not how you make a character! --To Whom It May Concern-- First of all, please understand that this character is still in production, so everything is still in trial and error stage. It was never my intention to have him know all the jutsus, I just added them all in so that it would be easier for me to pick those that I actually want attributed to my character later. Secondly, there's a reason as to why my character seems to be overloaded with techniques. In a nutshell, my original plan was to have him (1) start out his career as a student under Danzo; (2) become a rival-of-sorts to Sakumo Hatake aka Konoha's White Fang and the Sannin; (3) survive the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars; and (4) become a missing-nin shortly before the Uchiha Clan Massacre. So you see, this guy's lived a LONG life. He is a true successor of the Uchiha, activating the Sharingan at an early age and mastering all of its abilities soon after. Hence it got me thinking. If Kakashi Hatake, who only received his Sharingan at the age of 13 and still managed to master over a 1000 jutsus thanks to it in less than 20yrs, then who's to say that my character, who's twice his age and no doubt used the sharingan more regularly, couldn't do better? I mean he's had all the time in the world to learn and master techniques! As to why he possesses 4 of the 5 basic chakra natures... my character is an Uchiha, so naturally he has a natural affinity to the Fire Release. That's granted. And as I said before, it was also my intention to make him a student of Danzo, who is a Futon user, which hopefully would be enough to justify why he also possesses the Wind element, despite the fact that it has been said that it is very rare. As to why he knows Earth Release, the answer is simple. My character has fought in two Shinobi World Wars, which means he must have at some point crossed paths with Iwagakure ninjas. It is only natural that his sharingan, which allows him to memorise and understand the workings of techniques short of kekkei genkais, picks up a collection along the way. Now, I'm well aware that Kirigakure did not participate in any of the World Wars prior to the Fourth, but taking into account that my character has had a pretty long career, who's to say that he couldn't have met his fair share of Suiton users and Kiri missing-nins? Thirdly, he is a master of all 3 aspects of shinobi combat because, as a sharingan user, my character was already equipped with the ability to master ninjutsu and genjutsu quickly. Therefore, the only department that he really needed to work on was taijutsu. Taking into account that my character has had all the time in the world to refine his skills, I see no reason to suspect why he couldn't have also become adept at it during the time skip. And as to why he seems to use techniques akin to Lee's, it should be noted that my character is also a practitioner of the Strong Fist, just like Might Guy and Lee, so naturally, similarities are to be expected. Also, I need to stress that my character does not use 'all the techniques that Lee uses', since I've clearly left out Drunken Fist, which is Lee's original style. My intentions were only to make my character adept only in the techniques that were common among all Strong Fist practitioners. As to why my character was also skillful in swordplay, I intended for him to reside in the Land of Iron at some stage in his life after leaving Konoha and becoming a missing-nin. He would no longer use jutsu and his sharingan, in order to hide his past as a shinobi and identiy as a Uchiha. Thus in order to compensate, he will study under the Samurai and master the way of the Bushido. Fourthly, I personally do not feel that my character is the strongest, because although he knows so many Elemental techniques, the majority of them require the use of hand seals, meaning that despite their power and diversity, they still provide the opponent with an opening, thereby giving them a chance to counterattack. The best example is Mifune, who's speed with the blade renders hand seals, and therefore ninjutsu, useless. Also, I should point out that my character's Izanagi only affords him an instant of 'immortality', given that unlike Danzo, he does not possess the First Hokage's cells in him. Not to mention that it would also seal his sharingan for eternity and drain him from alot of chakra. So all being said, my character's Izanagi is not fit for battle. In this case, it can only be used in life-threatening situations, i.e. to safe his life, like Madara did when he fought Konan. Finally, thank you kindly for your criticisms regarding the Mangekyo Sharingan. As I mentioned before, it was always my intention to make my character a rival of the White Fang and the Sannin. To compete against such legends, I felt that it was necessary to boost my character's repertoire by whatever means possible. Also, I intended my character to fight in two Shinobi World Wars, meaning he'll be facing powerful adversaries and fearsome kekkei genkai users (like Iwagakure's Explosion Corps?), and survive. To compensate for the fact that my character lacked a one-hit-kill technique that could instantly turn the tide of battle, I decided to add the Mangekyo. I only realised much later, however, that granting my character the powers of Amaterasu, Kamui and Tsukuyomi, which are among the most powerful jutsus in the world, would only hinder his development and full exploration of his other techniques. Thus in the end, I decided to remove the Mangekyo from my character's repertoire after all. Best Regards. hey wanna do a colab--[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 14:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) hey do you want to do a colab --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 07:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC)